Aishou Sharingan Fox
by Wolf07
Summary: Naruto has left the village after finding out about his parents. Pairings: NaruTayuKinTemari in neat future. Oh yeah M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto except for Kairi.**

**Birth**

He slowly walked to the gate. His clothes showed him as an Anbu black ops. But if you looked behind the mask at his face you see a young teen with blonde hair covering his sapphire eyes from view with slit pupils. Also on closer inspection to see three scar like whiskers on his cheeks.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki, or commonly known as the demon fox. Nobody ever gave a second pause to the fourths words. But naruto did and started to dig until he found himself in a rage. He thought 'This village couldn't even follow my fathers dying wish and there's I need to find my mother'. He cried after finally getting his hands on his parents scrolls. A locket was sealed away with the scroll, in it a picture of both his parents together. That night he knew he needed to leave this accursed village. His mother was a Uchiha, until she was fifteen where she was banished for not activating the Sharingan. Her new name was Kairi Uzumaki.

Supposedly her sharingan had four comma's instead of three. He laughed at the villagers stupidity. He found out he had an uncle by the name of Obito who died saving his teammate. But gave up his eye to his teammate, Kakashi Hatake. This pissed naruto off, own uncle gave his eye to a jackass.

Sasuke told naruto he was leaving the leaf for sound. He almost jumped up for joy at this, but did it mentally. This gave him the perfect chance to escape this hellhole. He laughed at his stupidity for power.

Now, here he was in front of the gate opposite of the one he's going to. He even outright told the pink-haired bitch that he was leaving and all she did was say that she had to find Sasuke and brushed it off. The guards look at him but stop after seeing the clothes and fox mask. He jumps to the top of the gates and body flickers away into the leaves.

**A few hundred miles away on a hilltop.**

The teen made a hand seal and said in a whisper "kai". To the release of a explosive tag covered apartment in the slums. The fire blossomed like a rose into the sky. Where a full red moon shined down on the unsuspecting villagers.

**Third-Person View**

He moved away, his hair covering his sapphire eyes. While the red moon shines down up him. It rains showing his sorrow for the village his parents died for. He looks to the sky hiding his pain filled tears. He lowers his head shadowing his eyes. Until showing the world his eyes, his mothers gift the 'Aishou Sharingan'. And disappears into the wind becoming the infamous Sharingan fox.

**Review!!!**

Also I sorry for not updating soon enough. But I got this idea over Christmas break. And I kept chewing on it. So heads up the next chapter of Secrets Revealed. Will be out in a week or two. Sorry guys


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto except for Kairi.**

**Chase**

I sped past the branches, without a worry in the world. I had finally left that god forsaken village to burn. Now onto the world and find a place to be accepted. "**Hey brat no ones going to accept you after finding out about me." **I heard the fox growl out into my mind. I wanted to yell at him but thought about my actions and came to conclusion. I'm screwed, if the hebi gets his hands on the eyes. And for me not killing that bastard before leaving.

A blast of charka stops me in mid jump. I look back at the way; I came from and saw that it was Choji's chakra and another purplish type. One of the eyes lowest abilities is a chakra reader, everyone has a specific chakra signature and jutsu also has one. My eyes have the ability to distinguish this chakra from each other.

I couldn't leave one of the few who tried to be nice to me. Plus, he could own me later for this rescue. Throwing a leaf-shaped blade into the direction of the blast flashing in a color of red and black. I hear the fox tell me I'm idiot but see the logic in my thoughts and the bloodlust. Reaching the area I see choji on the ground with a demonic looking creature laughing and saying 'fatty'.

"Hey fatso it time for you to be turned into mince meat." I yelled with a sadistic grin and changing my form into a first tail. Summoning my charka into tearing him apart. He looks up at me and smiles. OH! Now this boy going to meet my kingdom of hell. Launching myself into him and grabbing his arm. The look on his face makes me howl out of bloodlust. I saw choji move a little and see me through his eyes.

Tearing his arm apart from his body made me beat him to a pulp while he screamed for mercy. I looked into his face and say his soul in memories. But I saw acts that made me pass judgment. In a loud voice yelled "Judgment has been passed you are guilty." And stabbed my arm into his heart and tore out his heart and soul, sending them to hell.

I left Choji there with a message to the people who I loved. Flying through the trees I find a hot girl fighting Shikamaru. Next thing I know Temari appears out of no where saving Shikamaru and taking the girl down. I wait for them to leave and found her dying under the tree. "**Hey brat she looks like she can give you aloud of fun." **Maybe but I want total loyalty of her' "**Bite her neck while pushing my charka and do it now before she dies.**" I grab her neck, she fighting against me but slowly stopping. She screams in agony over the pain of gaining a master. Her body changes giving me a Beautiful goddess, the fox murmurs something about her changing for me. She now wears a pure white kimono with notes and in her hands is a wooden flute. When she opens her eyes I see the changes she is a demon now.

She kneels before me for orders. I ask "What is your name?" And she replies Tayuya, I see total obedience in those eyes. I leap into the trees while heading for my target, Sasuke. She follows right behind like a good dog she is. I here see more chakra signatures but ignore them till I find an abnormal one. It leads me to a forest of bones. I nod to my slave and ask for the person who could create this monstrosity and she says it's a pansy named Kimimaro. She also tells me this is his bloodline. I wait and see the fight but all that happens is he fall over dead this brings to taking his blood for scientific purpose. I ran off to confront the idiot who thought he was gaining power but getting nothing of that. I reach the Valley of the End.

And see him about to reach the border I strike out with "**Lighting dragon**". It streaks down from the sky smashing the area in front of him. He looks back to see an Anbu and a woman, anger at this he charges towards them. Coming at me with speed but not fast enough to dodge the kunai that surround him. I flash behind him leaving an after image while kicking him to the knees. But he gets up and release the seal yelling "I will destroy you to test my second level." The marks disappear and in its place is something repulsive. He puts his hand to the ground and I see the charka forming knowing what this is. I wait and he screams "Flapping One Thousand Birds" and charges towards me. I throw my mask off and run at him with my Sharingan spinning in unity with my divine and demonic rasengan in both hands. When he sees my face he looks surpised but it changes to a smirk than his eyes fall upon my hands and widens to a fraction. His other tries to handseals but comes up with an unstable chidori. We both know this will be the end for one of us!

**Cliffhanger!!! Please review!! A**lso my other story will have a new chapter by next week. Sorry about delays but finals came in fast.


End file.
